


double cross

by celli



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-29
Updated: 2003-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wakes up trying to scream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	double cross

She wakes up trying to scream.

Lionel is standing over her, looking paternal,concerned. "Poor dear," he says to someone she can't see. Why can't she turn her head? "Traumatized by the experience."

 _Lex?_ she mouths.

"It's all right, Helen. You're safe now."

He keeps talking, but the words blur. "Tragic...crash...only survivor...search parties called off..."

 _No!_ But no one's looking at her.

This wasn't what he promised. This wasn't what he meant. Revenge, he said. Humiliation. Not murder.

He smiles at her as the needle enters her arm, and she knows she's only alive for window dressing.


End file.
